fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kisora Akira
Kisora Akira (黄空あきら Kisora Akira) is a fan character for the canon series Go! Princess Pretty Cure, as well as one of the Cures of Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Alumi (キュアアルミ Kyua Arumi), the princess of light. Her catchphrase is All right! (やった！''Yatta!) Appearance Akira has medium brown hair, tied into one ponytail in the style of a princess cut. She wears a yellow tank top-like shirt with green ribbons on the straps and a blue jean skirt. She wears small black boots. As Cure Alumi, her hair becomes yellow, with white streaks in some parts and a golden ombre, and a portion of it is tied into two pigtails, held by white and blue patterned bands. She also wears a tiara with a sun on top of it. On her outfit is a yellow bow on her chest, and below is a white diamond-like shape. She has puffy sleeves and wears a blue bracelet on each wrist. A blue belt wraps around her waist, and the skirt follows. Her skirt has folds in the front, and is longer in the back. She has another white and blue layer underneath. On the back is a golden bow. She wears blue knee-high boots. In her elegant form, the skirt is lengthened drastically. Personality Akira is a first year student at the Noble Academy. She is a bright, optimistic student, but sometimes she tries to make people more optimistic. She loves anything cute and pretty. She still has to open up fully to the world, but she slowly is able to blend in with the crowd. Her dream is to learn more about the world and be able to relate to people easier. History Moving to Noble Academy and First Target Becoming Cure Alumi Relationships 'Sensation' - A cat-like fairy from the Hope Kingdom and Akira's fairy partner. 'Mitsuyo Akemi' - Akira's roommate when first moving to the Noble Academy. Cure Alumi '''Princess of the everlasting light! Cure Alumi!' 永遠光のプリンセス！キュアアルミ！ Eien hikari no purinsesu! Kyua Arumi! Cure Alumi (キュアアルミ Kyua Arumi) is Akira's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of light, as well as, indirectly, sunlight, and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Alumi Spectrum, which she can only perform while in her Elegant Mode. Attacks *'Alumi Spectrum' (アルミスペクトラム Arumi Supekutoramu) is Cure Alumi's main attack that can only be used when she is in her Elegant Mode. **'Floral Spectrum' (フローラルスペクトラム Furōraru Supekutoramu) is a variant performed with her Daisy Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. Etymology Kisora (黄空) - Ki translates to yellow, a major color in the Cure design and her sub-color. Sora translates to sky, which refers to the fact that there can be light in the sky. Akira (あきら) - The original kanji for the name means bright. Together, her name means Bright yellow sky. Cure Alumi (キュアアルミ) - Alumi comes from the metalloid Aluminium, which can reflect light, hence the name. Trivia *Akira is the first Cure to have white streaks and a golden ombre. *Cure Alumi is the fourth white Cure in the franchise, following Cure White, Cure Egret, and Cure Rhythm. *Similar to another author-created OC, Akira wears yellow in civilian, although her theme color is white. *Oddly, her theme color is white, but the most prominent color is yellow. **This makes her the second Pretty Cure whose theme color is not obvious, after Tsukikage Yuri (whose theme color is silver, although often confused for purple). **But in her elegant form, there is a lot more white visible, which could lead to the reason why her theme color is not yellow. *As confirmed by Tachibana Nora, Akira is based off the character Alumi from Taiko no Tatsujin; At first, Alumi is very new to the world, but after regaining her memories, she forcefully becomes evil and has to be brought back to the light. **This makes her the only Go! Princess universe character to be based off of a video game character, rather than a fairy tale one. *As confirmed by Tachibana Nora, Cure Alumi's second Mode Elegant is based off of Princess Daisy from the Mario game series. *She is the first Cure to have black eyes. *Coincidentally, Akira shares her initials with Kisaka Alumi. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Cure Believe's Cures